Restless Vacation
by Anonwrite
Summary: Toby and Happy had wanted this vacation for so long, but taking time off isn't as easy as it seems. For AO3 fic exchange.


"Off grid?!" Walter sputtered, "But you - vacation - but - what if - no, I won't allow it," he finally settled on.

Toby sighed and stopped searching for the booking confirmation in his piles of papers on his desk. He closed his eyes and hung his head, leaning on his hands over his desk. Grinding his teeth, he tried to stay calm while slowly turning around. Happy made her way over to Toby and placed her hand on his arm, giving him a look of warning to not go off the deep end. The rest of the team stared wide eyed at Walter and Toby.

Toby cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but did you say you won't allow it?" He scoffed, "You can't do that Walt. We're going. You told us weeks ago we could take the time off."

Walter looked flustered, "But - but I was not informed that you would being going to a place with limited contact. So no, your time off is not allowed. I've changed my mind."

Toby took a half step forward but Happy stepped in front of him, keeping him in place with her hands on his chest.

"Toby," she whispered, "Stop."

Toby looked down, "Happy, he can't do this. We've been planning this for months. I need this vacation, we need this vacation."

Happy smiled gently and patted his chest, "I know, but just calm down. You getting annoyed does nothing."

Toby sighed but took a step back.

Walter nodded sharply and turned to walk back to his desk, saying over his shoulder, "Okay, now that that's settled and we've decided it's not alright and you two won't be going, we can get back to work. We have more important matters at hand."

This time, Happy whirled around, "Listen Walt, we both know that you can't control what we do or when we do it. You've been trying for weeks to make us cancel this vacation, but it's not happening. So do us all a favor and just stop, because we are going. In fact, we're leaving as soon as we finish things here."

Walter's eyes widened in surprise at Happy's outburst, "You two need work. People like us need stimulation. You'll be bored within a day. And what if I need to get ahold of you or we have a case? I can't do that if you two are unreachable."

Toby stepped up next to Happy, "You won't. That's what vacation is Walt. No work. Even geniuses need time off. You can't bother us, which is why we chose a place off grid. No cell service, little internet, just the two of us and the beach. Relaxing, having fun, finally having alone time," he said with a smile, waggling his eyebrows at Happy.

She smacked the back of his head. "Doc," she said, a warning in her voice.

Toby smiled gently at her, "Sorry lovebug, I'm just excited." He grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it quickly.

Happy pulled her hand away, rolling her eyes, and turned to Walter, "If you absolutely have to get in touch with us, which you better not, you can call the resort and they will get us a message."

Toby spoke up again, "Although, for the first few days we might be too distracted to answer." He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "I don't even know if we'll answer the door, let alone leave the room."

Happy elbowed him in the side.

Toby grunted and looked at her, "What? We've been busy lately." He pulled her to him, wrapping his hands around her back, "I haven't seen you enough."

She glared up at him, but didn't move from his embrace, "We live together, you dork."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Doesn't matter if you're gone at night for a case, which you have been for two weeks straight. I miss you."

"Cool it, Doc. We're not on vacation yet and I can still decide not to go," she said, wiggling out of his embrace.

"Aw, Hap, you wouldn't do that," he whined, pushing her hair off her face that had fallen from her ponytail.

Happy hit his hand away, "You want to test that?"

Toby shook his head quickly, keeping his lips shut.

Happy smirked, "Good choice." Then she walked away to finish getting things organized before they left.

Walter tried one last ditch effort to get them to stay. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with two of his team members going away for two weeks, especially with how much they did on a daily basis for the team.

"You have a beach here, Toby. It's illogical to spend the money and go somewhere when you can just go here."

Toby sighed again, "Walt, buddy, it's not the same."

Walter let out an uncomfortable laugh, "How? There is sand, sun, and water. Everything you'll find there. Granted the sand composition, sun positioning, water pollution, and average temperature is different. But it's still sand, sun, and water."

Toby ran his hand through his hair, "I don't expect you to understand this, 197, but the feeling's different. When we are here, it's not a vacation, just time off, but when we're there, in the Bahamas, everything you do is relaxing. It's a vacation. It's - it's just different."

Walter opened his mouth to retort, but Paige moved in front of him.

"He's right, Walter. It is different. Just think," she leaned in and lowered her voice, while tracing her fingers up and down his arm, "White sand, blue, clear water, drink in your hand. No worries, no distractions. Just you and me, no one else. Doesn't that sound nice, Walter?"

A slight blush rose on Walter's cheeks and he cleared his throat. When he spoke, it was obvious he was flustered, "I, uh, I guess, if, if you want to waste your money go ahead." Then he turned on his heel and made his way upstairs.

Toby mouthed a 'Thank you' to Paige before going back to his desk to continue his search for their confirmation papers. A few minutes later, a loud 'Found you' rang through the garage. Happy rolled her eyes as she walked up to Toby.

"Ready to go, Doc?" she asked, an excited smile on her lips. She kept shifting on her feet, anxious to get going.

Toby thought she looked adorable. He couldn't help himself when he leaned in to gently kiss her. For once she didn't protest, but let herself kiss him back.

"All set, babe. You got our passports?"

Happy nodded and bit her lip, trying to hold back her excitement.

"When's your flight?" Sylvester asked, coming up behind them.

"Uh," Toby looked at his watch, "It's in a little over three hours, at 10:30. With the flight taking about 6 hours, we should get there right at sunset." He gave Happy a sweet smile, "It'll be perfect."

Happy smiled back and turned to make her way over to Cabe.

"Actually, I was looking at weather patterns and given the average commercial flight speed, it should take you precisely 5 hours, 43 minutes, and 39 seconds to get there once you've taken off."

Toby clapped Sly on the back, "Thanks, that's good to know. Listen, if you need anything, you call the resort. I'm here for you."

Sylvester smiled, "Thanks. Enjoy your time off. I don't know how you two are going to do it. I need work or else I start to get nervous."

"Doc, we have to go," Happy shouted from across the garage where she was waiting with Cabe, who was taking them to the airport.

"Just a second, sweets," Toby called out, then turned to Sly, "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. It'll be nice just to get away and not think about work for once. I've been dreaming of this day for a long time."

"Tobias," Happy shouted again, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he responded, waving to Sly as he hurried to the door.

"See you in two weeks," Sly yelled as the door the slammed behind them.

••••••••••

Three hours later, Toby and Happy were settled into their first class seats, ready for take off.

Happy looked around, then settled her gaze on Toby suspiciously, "Okay, how were we able to afford first class tickets? Last I knew, we were using our money for the resort, not for more comfortable seats on the plane."

Toby grinned sheepishly, "I may have used the company card to upgrade us after Walter tried to say we couldn't go."

Happy shoved his shoulder, but laughed, "Walter is going to kill you."

He shrugged, then threw his arm over her shoulders, pulling her as close as he could, "It was worth it. I want us to have the best time. Plus, this way, I can take time paying it back, so we can afford it."

She tilted her head up to kiss his jaw before settling it on his shoulder, "Thanks babe."

Toby turned his head to brush his lips against the top of her head, "Anything for you."

They sat there silently as the plane took off. Toby couldn't miss the tightening of Happy's grip on his thigh as they took off. He had been on enough flights with her to know that she hated the taking off and landing. " _It's not that I'm afraid of the plane, they are soundly constructed. I just don't like the feeling_ ," she always said when he questioned her on it, so he learned to stop asking. Instead he tried to distract her with conversation.

"So, are you excited for our first vacation together?" Toby asked, pulling her closer.

They had been together for over a year now, but they still hadn't taken a vacation together. True, they had gone away on weekend trips, but never anything like this. Never something that they had saved for and planned for months. They had tried before, but work always got in the way. This time, however, they weren't going to let work bother them. It was a work free vacation; just a time to be together with no worries or need to save lives.

Happy nodded against his shoulder, "This is my first ever vacation. Did you know that?"

Toby looked down in surprise, his eyes meeting hers staring up at him. "Really?" he asked quietly, running his hand up and down her side.

Happy nodded again and started playing with the zipper on his jacket, "Foster parents never wanted to take the kids they were in charge of on vacation, so they always sent me back before they left. When I got older, I didn't have the time or the money to go, so I never did."

Toby felt his heart break for Happy and everything she went through when she was younger, "Hap, I'm so sorry. If I would've known, we could've done this earlier."

Happy let out a small laugh, "It's not your fault." She shrugged, "I think that's why I was so excited for this. I've never allowed myself to relax for a long period of time. I've always had work to do. But for once, I don't have to worry about anything. And since we're going off grid, Walter and Homeland can't bother us. I just get to have fun and focus on you and me. It's exciting." She tilted her head back up to look at Toby again, a light in her eyes, "So thank you." She lifted up to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he whispered, as she shifted, snuggling into his chest. Within ten minutes, they both were sound asleep.

Exactly 5 hours, 43 minutes, and 39 seconds later, they landed. As they were flying in, the sun could be seen, just starting to dip below the horizon. It took them 45 minutes to get their bags and go through customs. Then another 45 minutes to drive to their resort, check in, and be shown their room. It was a room with a private entrance overlooking the ocean. Happy immediately went out there, watching as the sun further fell below the horizon. It was close to dark, but it was still breathtaking. Toby opened a bottle of wine, pouring a glass for each of them, and joined her. They were both silent as they watched the sky turn from pinks and oranges to purples and black.

As the stars started dotting the sky, Happy put down her glass and shifted closer to Toby. He smiled down at her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his chest. She rested her chin on him as she looked up and returned his smile. Raising on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his, giving him a lingering kiss.

"I think I remember you saying something about not leaving the room?" she whispered.

Toby grinned and started walking backwards into the room, pulling her along with him. He kissed her gently as they made their way to the bed, their lips never separating, youngest tangling together, as they fell on to it. The night was filled with murmurings of love, moans of pleasure, and soft caresses as they lost track of time, allowing themselves to be completely preoccupied with each other.

For the first 36 hours of their vacation, as Toby predicted, they didn't leave the room. Instead, they stayed tangled up in one another - laughing, joking, and loving. Lazily spending the day in bed, taking advantage of room service. They shared stories and connected even more emotionally, in between their times connecting physically. It was the laziest, sweetest, most loving hours they had ever spent together. But both of them knew they weren't on vacation just to stay in bed the whole time.

Laying silently in bed with Toby's arm around Happy, they stared up at the ceiling as she played with his hand and the hair on his forearm, but before long she broke the silence, "As much as I love this, we should probably go out there today, explore our surroundings."

Toby sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I don't want to spend our whole vacation in this room, although it would be nice."

Happy rolled over and propped herself up on his chest, kissing him quickly, "You're such a guy."

Toby smirked, "Last I checked I was. But feel free to check again, I really don't mind."

"You're such an idiot, Doc," she said with a smile,

"Yeah, I know," he responded before pulling her head to his to kiss her again. When she pulled back, he sat up and slapped her ass, "Now get up. Let's go explore."

"I'm going to kill you for that," she said with a mock glare as he slipped out of bed.

"Oh yeah," he challenged, "Let's see if you can even catch me."

Happy rolled out bed and chased him to the bathroom. There she grabbed a towel and snapped it at him, just barely missing him. Toby laughed as he reached for her wrist, keeping her from snapping it again.

"Okay, okay," he said, slightly out of breath, "You win."

Happy smiled up at him as he pulled her to him, "I always do." She leaned up to kiss him, "We should probably get ready to go out there," she murmured against his lips.

Toby slowly blinked as he kissed her again, "Yeah, probably." He started dragging her to the shower.

"But then again," she mumbled around his lips, a moan escaping her as Toby ran his hands down her body, "thirty more minutes inside wouldn't hurt."

"I like the way you think," he muttered, sliding his lips down to her neck.

A mixture of a laugh and a moan filled the room as Happy fell against him. Two hours later, they finally made their way out of the room to explore the island they were on.

For the next two days, they filled the hours with everything they wanted to do when they were planning the trip. They swam and snorkeled and hiked and explored. Every hour of the day was spent outside taking in their beautiful surroundings. And it was fun, relaxing, something they rarely experienced back home in L.A. By being cut off from the rest of the world, they were forced to really see the beauty around them and experience things often overlooked - especially in their line of work.

Toby loved seeing a smile become a permanent staple on Happy's face. He loved that she was more carefree here, laughing, joking, being more open with him. She would often stop whatever she was doing and make her way over to Toby, just to give him a hug or a kiss. And Happy loved seeing Toby not worry about things. He didn't constantly analyze people or the situation, but instead he sat back and really let himself enjoy his surroundings. There was a change of pace in their lives, as they let themselves not be dictated by time and schedules. They could really do whatever they wanted here and didn't have to constantly be looking over their shoulders or waiting for a call in the middle of the night.

And it was exactly what they wanted, but by the fourth day, they were bored. They were back in their room after an early start to their day. They had woken up before sunrise and made their way to the eastern shore of the island where they rented a boat. They watched the sun rise from the deck of the boat and then spent a few hours out in the water. By the time they got back, they both were beat and decided some down time in their room was needed.

Happy was sitting in bed, leaning up against the headboard, tapping out patterns with her fingers. She wasn't used to not having anything to do with her hands. Toby was at the end of the bed, her feet were on his lap as he gently massaged them.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Toby asked.

Happy mumbled, "I don't know. It seems like we've done everything."

Toby gave a little chuckle, "I'd say so. It's fun though," he added, not wanting her to know he was bored.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I'm having a great time, babe," Happy said quickly, also not wanting to let Toby know of her need for something more to do. Her fingers kept tapping - this was the longest she'd ever gone without tinkering with something. She found herself analyzing every machine they'd come across, taking it apart in her mind and then rebuilding it, making it better. It was the only thing, along with Toby, keeping her from going crazy.

"Uh, so, do you want to go on another hike tomorrow? I think there's a cliff or something on the far side of the island that we haven't been to yet."

Happy shook her head, "No, not really. My legs are sore from all we've been doing. What about going to the beach again? We could rent jet skis."

A small smile came over Toby's face, "Yeah, sure. Sounds good." But if Happy wasn't distracted by her own thoughts, she would've seen the annoyance cross Toby's face. Whenever he was at the beach or on a boat or really just any time he was sitting still, his mind was screaming at him to do something, anything. He needed more than just the ocean animals and few people on the beach to analyze. He needed a challenge. He hated admitting it, but he needed work.

"Cool. If you want, we could go to one of the other islands for dinner tomorrow too? A change of scenery might be nice."

Toby patted her feet and stood up, "I'd like that. There might be more people elsewhere. Not that I want to be with other people. I just - I thought -"

Happy laughed at Toby floundering for words, "I know what you mean. I'm not offended."

He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her head, "Good."

She looked up at him, a question in her eyes, "What are you doing? I was actually enjoying myself there."

Toby laughed, "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Toby made his way to the bathroom, pulling a small bag out of Happy's cosmetic case. He dug a little deeper and grabbed another, slightly larger bag, then headed back out to the room. Happy's eyes widened as her handed her the larger bag.

"How'd you-" she began.

A grin formed on Toby's face, "I know you, babe. Did you really think I would believe you could go two weeks without your tools?"

Happy smiled sheepishly, "I hoped. I really am having a fun time, Doc. I - I just haven't gone this long without my tools before."

Toby went around to the other side of the bed, unplugging the clock on the table there. He handed it to her before climbing back on the bed, settling down at her feet again.

"But-" she said, looking surprised as she took the alarm clock.

"Like I said, I know you," he laughed. "You kept looking at the alarm clock and sighing. And you've been changing the time everyday to correct it. It's slow and it's driving you crazy. It was an easy read, honey bunches."

Happy rolled her eyes, but eagerly started taking apart the alarm clock, "Do you know how much I love you?" she mumbled under her breath.

Toby smiled but didn't say anything, he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or her tools. He pulled her feet back on to his lap and opened up the small case. He looked inside and pulled out two bottles of nail polish. He held them up and cleared his throat. Happy looked up from the alarm clock, a smile on her face. She looked at them for a couple seconds then pointed to the bottle in his right hand with her screwdriver. Toby put the other bottle away and started carefully, meticulously, painting her toenails in the dark purple color Happy had picked out.

They both worked in silence for twenty minutes, each focusing on what was in front of them. Once Toby was finished, he screwed the top back on and put away the case. When he came back out, Happy was grinning. She looked at him and held up the alarm clock.

"All fixed. And it'll run better than ever now."

Her grin was infectious and Toby felt one form on his face as he sat back down on the bed.

"Good, I was really worried about it."

Happy threw a small pillow at him, "Idiot. And just for the record, I was talking about you when I said I love you. But now I might just change my mind."

Toby grabbed her foot, "Well in that case, I'm so sorry for my sarcasm and I love you too."

"You better," she grumbled jokingly as she put her tools back in the bag.

Toby lifted her foot and gently blew on her toes to dry the paint. Happy let out a small giggle and kicked her foot.

"Stop, that tickles."

Toby laughed and grabbed her ankle as she wiggled her toes, "Hey now, I didn't do anything. I don't deserve to be kicked in the face."

He leaned down to kiss her ankle.

"You keep that up and I won't kick you anymore," she murmured, a catch in her breath.

Toby smiled against her skin as he kissed up to her knee, Happy's breaths growing more shallow. Slowly, Toby crawled up the bed next to her and leaned in, giving her a searing, slow kiss. Happy moaned into his mouth, her hands going up to tangle in his hair. They slid down the headboard until they were laying on top of the comforter, Toby holding himself over her. His lips went to her neck, while his hands slid up under her shirt - his hands were cold and Happy couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her. Her heels pressed into the bed as she let out a loud groan. They quickly divested themselves of their clothes, their mouths coming back together, tongues tangling together in a fight for control. Toby pulled back and rested his forehead against her. His eyes flickered down her body.

"You better not mess up my handy work," he tilted his head towards her toes, "They're perfect."

Happy looked up at him, annoyance on her face, "Really, Doc?" She shoved him off of her, "We're laying here naked and that's what you're thinking about?"

A slight blush rose on Toby's cheeks, "I, um, I'm sorry. It just came out."

Happy rolled her eyes and pulled his head back down to hers, "You're such a dork," she muttered before kissing him deeply again.

Awhile later, Happy was asleep, curled up into Toby. But Toby couldn't sleep. His mind was whirling. He was trying to figure out how to distract himself from the boredom he was feeling. He couldn't tell Happy; he didn't want her to feel bad. No, he wanted her to continue having fun. He wanted this vacation to be perfect for her, especially since she had never had one before. He groaned quietly; he needed something to do.

Carefully, he slipped out of Happy's embrace and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Then quietly, as to not disturb Happy, he crept out of the room and headed straight for the public phone at the front desk, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" a voice answered nervously after a few rings.

Toby sighed in relief, "Sly, it's me. It's Toby."

"Oh, Toby! What's going on? How's your vacation going?" He paused, "Wait, why are you calling me? I thought you said you didn't want any contact while you were gone."

Toby groaned again and ran his hand through his hair, "God Sly, I thought I wanted that too. But I'm dying here. I need something to do. Please tell me you guys have a case."

"Yeah, actually we do. And we could use your help," Sylvester responded slowly and unsure.

Toby leaned against the wall in relief, "Thank goodness. What do you have for me?"

Sly was silent for a few seconds, debating if he should bring Toby in on the case while on vacation. Then he cleared his throat and started talking, "There's a corrupt CEO taking bribes in the form of blood diamonds. He passes on information about weapon shipments to someone, but we don't know who. And we don't know who else is working for him."

"Send me the files of what you've got, along with any suspects or video footage. I'll look them over and get back to you."

"But what about the internet there? I thought you said there wasn't any," Sly questioned.

"Don't worry about that, Sly. I'll handle it from my end. Just send me those files."

"Ok, will do."

"Oh, and Sly," Toby called out before hanging up, "Do not breathe one word of this to Walter. Capish?"

Toby heard Sylvester muttering under his breath for a few moments. Eventually he sighed, "Alright, I won't say anything."

Toby grinned, "Thanks buddy. I'll get back to you with what I find."

Toby hung up the phone and started wracking his brain on how to download those files. He had his phone back in the room, but the wifi from the front desk didn't reach the room. He had to build a wifi signal booster. Something small, just big enough to bounce the signal waves from the front desk to the room. He started walking down the hall, trying to figure out how to do it. The pop machine caught his eye. An aluminum can, that would do it.

He bought a pop and emptied the contents. Making his way to the kitchen, where he knew no one would be, he found a sharp knife. Carefully, he cut open the can. If he hurt himself, Happy would kill him. He opened the flaps and dried off the can. He could attach this to the router and the aluminum would bounce the waves off the router to his room. Quickly, he sneaked into the office where the router was located and attached the can to it. No one would be in the office until the next morning, so that should give him enough time to download the files to look at.

He quietly made his way back into the room and found his phone. It was dead. 'Damn it,' he muttered under his breath. He plugged in his phone and waited for it to turn on, praying that Happy wouldn't wake. Eventually it turned on, the loud sound of it ringing through the air. Happy moaned and rolled over, but didn't wake. Toby sighed in relief. He pulled up the wifi signal, but there was none there. He bit back a curse - the booster wasn't big enough.

He made his way back out of the room and down to the kitchen again. There he grabbed a roll of aluminum foil and a cardboard box. He went back to the office and attached the cardboard wrapped in foil to the can, making a larger surface area for the signal to bounce off. When he got back to his room, he was glad to see his phone had connected to the wifi signal. He was able to download the files and save them on his phone to look at later. Once it was all finished, he turned his phone back off and settled back in bed, his mind already more at ease. He curled around Happy's back and sighed contentedly. Within just a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

Little did he know, that while Toby was off talking to Sly and building wifi boosters, Happy was dealing with her own boredom. The second Toby had left the bed, Happy woke up. She saw and heard Toby leave the room. She laid there for a couple minutes, trying to go back to sleep, but she couldn't stop her mind from running. Eventually she got out of bed, slipped on one of Toby's shirts, and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly rewired the telephone in there to allow it to make outside calls.

"Hello?" an annoyed voice answered.

"Walt, it's Happy. Tell me you have a case and need my help," Happy said quickly.

"Happy? Why are you calling me? It's almost midnight there."

Happy groaned and sat on the toilet lid, "You were right Walter. I'm going out of my mind. I need something to do."

Walter laughed smugly, "I told you so."

"I know," she bit out, "Just tell me I can do something."

"As a matter of fact, we do have a case," Walter said, quickly filling in Happy with the details.

Happy pulled out a pad of paper as Walter spoke and when he had filled her in, she started talking, "Okay, so you need to get those diamonds. But you don't know how to get into the office or how to get them out of the safe, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so tell me what type of safe it is and the dimensions. Also, explain the blueprints to the office. I need dimensions of the room, the air ducts, the windows, and security there might be. Tell me quickly, because I don't want Toby coming back and hearing me on the phone."

"Why?" Walter questioned.

"Doesn't matter. Just give me the damn info," Happy said sharply.

Five minutes later, Happy had all the information she needed. "I'll see if I can find a computer tomorrow. I'll draw up some plans and send them your way. I have to go. No one needs to know I called you, got it O'Brien?"

"I don't understand, but okay."

Happy hung up and hid the notepad, before quickly making her way to the bed. She had just climbed in bed when the door reopened and Toby came in. Happy fell asleep as Toby fiddled with something on his side of the bed, not even hearing him leave the room again.

The next morning, Toby and Happy both woke up in a good mood. They were actually looking forward to the day, now that they each had something to work on to occupy their minds. Neither one wanted the other to know what they had been up to the night before - they didn't want hurt feelings or make it seem like they weren't having a good time, because they were, they really were.

Toby slid out of bed with a quick kiss and a smile before heading to the bathroom to get ready. Happy pulled out the notepad and started forming ideas in her mind, but set it aside when Toby came out. She was determined to be present with Toby and not let this side project of hers take away from her time with him. She was going to have fun and relax and be with him one hundred percent when they were off doing vacation things. But when she had time alone, she would allow herself to think about work. Just that idea alone let her relax and get excited about her vacation again. She stood up with a grin and wrapped her arms around his waist, rising on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

"I'm really excited for today," Happy told him truthfully.

Toby smiled down at her, "Me too. I think yesterday afternoon was just an off day, I'm feeling more into it today. The rest of this vacation is going to be amazing."

As Happy was off getting ready herself, Toby turned on his phone and started perusing the files, looking for something that stood out. A person had just peaked his interest when Happy walked out. He dropped the phone on the the bed as his eyes widened when he saw her - she looked amazing.

"Wow," was all he could say as she walked toward him.

When they had gone to the beach before, Happy had only worn one pieces. She didn't like showing off so much of her skin in public. But today, she didn't care. With the renewed energy from challenging her mind, she didn't have any doubts about it and she knew Toby would love it, so she had put on her simple black bikini. Seeing Toby's face and his reaction, she knew she had made the right choice. She stopped in front of him, settling between his legs, and he slowly ran his hands up the outside of her thighs to her ribs. He looked up and couldn't speak. She cupped his face and leaned down to give him a soft, sweet kiss. Toby groaned and deepened the kiss, falling back on the bed, pulling her with him. Happy giggled against his lips but pulled back and stood up.

"Not now, Doc. Let's go out and enjoy the sun and the water."

"Or we could just stay here," he said mischievously.

Happy gave him a look.

Toby sighed heavily, but smiled, "Oh, alright. If you want."

Happy grinned, slipped on a cover up, and grabbed their bag, leading the way to the beach. Once there, they each settled in to a chair to enjoy the sun. Toby brought out a book, and phone, from the bag. He opened the book, placing the phone inside, hidden from Happy's view, not that she was even paying attention. He continued to peruse the files Sly had sent him the night before. Right before Happy had come out of the bathroom, distracting him thoroughly, one person stood out to him, so Toby started with his file. At first glance, he seemed like a normal, low-level analyst in the company. And it wasn't what his file said, but what it didn't say - there was no name for his wife, no reason for his sudden pay raise, no mention of his job performance.

He started opening the pictures of a recent company dinner to see if anything stood out, when a small sound coming from the back of Happy's throat drew his attention away. He looked over and saw her laying there, eyes closed, with a small, content smile on her face. Her hand was twitching by her side, almost as if she were writing something. Toby felt his own grin grow on his face. He was the only one who ever got to see her like this and he loved it.

"What're you thinking about over there baby?" he asked, curious about her smile.

But Happy didn't respond. She just ignored him, almost as if she couldn't hear him.

Toby laid the book and phone down in his lap, "Um, Hap?" he tried again, but no response.

"Happy? Earth to Happy?" Toby waved his hand in front of her face, but her eyes stayed closed and her hand kept twitching. Toby furrowed his brow; Happy only ever got like this when she was drawing up plans for something. He reach out and placed his hand on her shoulder, running his fingers across her soft skin before shaking her gently.

"Hey peachy pie, come back to me."

Happy's eyes flew open as she let out a startled gasp. When she saw it was Toby, she relaxed back into the chair.

"What do you want, Doc?" Happy grumbled, glaring at him for pulling her from her thoughts.

Toby smiled gently at her and shrugged, "Just wondering what you were thinking about so intensely over there. You only do that when you're working on something. It worried me that you weren't responding."

Happy's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, I didn't realize. I'm sorry. I, uh, I was just rebuilding an engine in my mind. That's all." She smiled at him and sat up, "I think I'm going to the water now. Want to join?" she asked, standing up, placing her hands on her hips.

Toby's eyes raked over her body for the hundredth time that day as she stood over him. He reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her down so he could place a whisper of a kiss on her lips. When she straightened up, he shook his head and picked up his book in one hand, "Not right now. I'm in the middle of a really good chapter that I want to finish. Maybe in a little bit?"

Happy rolled her eyes but smiled, "Alright, but don't make me wait too long."

Toby ghosted his hand over her back and side as she leaned down to kiss him again, "I won't baby," he said hoarsely, letting his hand drop back onto his lap.

Toby watched as Happy made her way to the water. He still couldn't believe at times that someone like her had chosen him. There were times he was still scared he would mess up or wasn't good enough for her, although he often hid it behind his confidence, but day in and day out, she showed him how much she cared in her own way. She loved him, just as much as he loved her. He was damn lucky to have found someone as amazing as her.

He dragged his gaze away from her figure in the water, forcing himself to look at the files. The sooner he confirmed his suspicions, the sooner he could go to Happy - a wet, beautiful Happy. His mind started wandering to the things they could do in the water. There weren't too many people on this beach, since it was a private resort, so the chances of them getting caught were low. Toby blinked from his fantasy and cleared his throat, looking back at his phone.

The pictures instantly drew him in as he analyzed body language and positioning of everyone in the photos. He could tell who was sleeping with whom, who was on the verge of a breakup, who had just been broken up with, who was lonely. Each photo told a story about the people in it. While it was all interesting, that's not what Toby was looking for - he was interested in one particular person. In each of these photos, he was staring, a warm look on his face, at one person, the person he assumed was this man's wife. And scanned through the pictures again, hoping to get a better read on her, but he didn't see much. Aside from the obvious fact they were in love, there wasn't much he could get. He huffed in frustration, laying the book down.

He scanned the water for Happy, but didn't see her. His heart was in his throat as he started to sit up. All of a sudden, two arms snaked around his chest from behind and two small hands started tracing patterns underneath his unbuttoned shirt. Toby leaned back and smiled as lips pressed to his neck.

"Having fun?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Happy hummed as she kissed her way up his neck.

"What're doing?" He bit back a moan.

"The water's really nice," she whispered before gently biting his ear. "I'm getting lonely all by myself." She slid her lips back down to his neck, right under his ear, mumbling against his skin, "I'm sure you could make it more fun."

Happy starting placing lazy, open mouth kisses down his neck. She let her lips linger as she moved across his skin, nipping lightly at the skin over his pulse point, knowing how much he like that. Her hands continued lightly skimming his chest as she tried to convince him to come out in the water with her.

Toby turned his head and met her lips with his own. "I will. I promise." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the chair, "I could never say no to someone as gorgeous as you."

Happy rolled her eyes.

"But, I really want to finish this up. I'm almost done, I swear. And then I'll come join you." He waggled his eyebrows, then added, "We can have some adult fun out there. You know you want to."

She gave a small laugh, but didn't deny what Toby had said. "Five minutes, that's all I'm giving you to finish.

Toby saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

He picked up the book and phone again, determined to find some concrete evidence this man was working with the CEO. He didn't know in what capacity, but he knew he was involved. He stared at the pictures for five minutes, wondering what he was missing.

"Curtis, get your ass in the water. Don't make me come up there again," Happy yelled from the edge of the water.

Toby looked up from his phone and laughed, yelling back, "Just a second baby, let me finish this up."

Toby could see her eye roll from here and hear her groan, "Are you really going to ignore me for a book?" she called out, walking into the water.

He looked back to the pictures again, zooming in to look at everything. He grinned - he found something. On the wrist on the man's wife was a distinct bracelet. It was a bracelet that one could only get in Africa. In a few of the pictures she could be seen fiddling with the bracelet, especially when she was near the CEO. She was the go between person for the men in Africa and the CEO. Her husband would pass a long information to her, which she would then pass along to the men ready to intercept the weapon shipment.

Toby leaned over and placed the book and phone in their bag, mentally patting himself on the back. As he was sitting back up, a spray of water hit him in the chest unexpectedly. The cold water started him.

"Ah!" he yelled, sputtering for words.

At his feet was Happy, laughing at him, holding a water gun. She aimed it again and shot off more water, this time hitting him the face.

"Happy!" he shrieked, blindly reaching for her.

She just laughed harder, dropping the water gun as she bent over at the waist, trying to catch her breath. Toby hooked a foot behind her leg, pulling her to him. She lost her balance and landed on top of him. He bit back another screech as a cold, wet Happy landed on his lap. She shifted to straddle him, a large grin on her face.

"You're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" Toby smiled, sliding his hands up her sides.

Happy just bit her lip and smiled, letting her fingers trace lightly over his chest. Then she leaned down and started kissing his chest.

"Are you still going to ignore me now?" she asked, lips against his skin.

Toby slid his hands down to her hips and gripped them tightly. He shook his head no, unable to speak at the sight of Happy on top of him.

She looked up and smirked, leaning in to kiss him on the lips - the kiss a promise of more for later. She stood up, pulling Toby along with her. He shrugged off his shirt, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. Toby leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"God, I love you," he said quietly.

Happy looked up and smiled, sharing a sweet look with him. Her smile morphed to a smirk.

"Bet you can't beat me to the water."

She took off running toward the water, laughing, with Toby right on her tail.

••••••••••

"Oh, Happy," Toby groaned miserably for the fiftieth time from where he had face planted on the bed after they got back from dinner an hour ago.

Happy chuckled as she walked out of the bathroom, "How can a genius doctor forget to reapply sunscreen? Especially when you're as white as you are."

Toby turned his head to glare at her, "You forgot too," he said accusingly.

Happy shook her head as she took a seat next to him, "No, I didn't. I just thought you knew what you were doing."

"Some girlfriend you are," he mumbled.

Happy poked at his bright red skin. Toby let out a yelp.

"What was that for?!"

"That was for being a jerk. Now answer my question, how the hell did you forget?"

Toby propped himself up on his elbows, wincing dramatically as he did so. "Have you looked at yourself in that bathing suit from earlier? I was a little distracted!"

Happy blushed slightly and looked down at the bottle in her hands. She held it up to him, "I brought aloe. Want me to rub some on your skin?"

Relief was evident in his smile, "You'd do that?"

Happy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, numbnuts, I would."

"I love you," Toby said quickly before laying back down.

Happy grabbed the aloe, squirting some into her hands before gently rubbing it across his back.

"Oh god, Happy," he groaned, "that feels so good. Oh yeah!"

Happy stopped for a second, a little scared to continue.

Toby turned his head to look up at her, "Why'd you stop?"

She gave him a weird look, "You don't even make noises like that when we're having sex. It's freaking me out."

It was Toby's turn to roll his eyes, "It feels good. Sorry. And we both know that you make enough noise for the both of us. The one time you're exceptionally loud."

Happy smacked his back and Toby shrieked in pain.

"Happy!" he whined.

She smiled smugly at him, "Want to make fun of me some more?"

Toby took his time rolling over onto his back and shook his head. He placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing back and forth over the smooth skin not hidden by her shorts.

"I'm sorry. I never said I didn't like," he grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was leaning over him. He kissed her slowly, "For the record, I love it. I love that our love let's you be uninhibited." He ran his hands up her bare arms, "It's very sexy."

Happy pecked his lips one more time and sat back up, "You're forgiven. Now roll back over. I need to finish your back before I do your chest."

Toby smiled brightly and rolled over. After a few minutes, Toby couldn't hold back his groans any longer.

"Really, Doc?"

"I can't help it. It feels too good."

Happy rolled her eyes, "You're so weird."

Twenty minutes later, Toby was covered in aloe and his moans had stopped. Happy settled against the headboard next to him. He leaned over to kiss her temple as she closed her eyes. The day in the sun had worn her out.

"Guess we'll be staying inside tomorrow," she mumbled before yawning loudly.

Toby chuckled, "Yeah, looks like it. The sun won't be kind to me tomorrow."

Happy shifted down in bed, already falling asleep, "That's okay. Maybe I'll go to the spa."

Toby looked over at her in surprise, ready to comment on that, but she was already fast asleep. Toby leaned over and kissed her head. He then settled down next to her and quickly fell asleep himself.

••••••••••

"I've decided," Happy announced, "Instead of sitting in this room all day, I'm going to the spa."

"What? I'm on vacation. I should do vacation things. The spa being one of those," she responded to Toby's look of disbelief.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Whatever you want. I guess while you're at the spa," he chuckled at saying that, "I'm going into town. There's a bookstore I want to go to."

"What's with you and books?"

Toby shrugged, "It stems from my childhood. Books were the only thing I had. They let me escape from reality for awhile. Guess it just became a habit to read and buy books. It's a habit I don't mind."

"Oh," Happy looked down, sadness crossing her face, "Books were your tools."

"Yep, exactly," Toby said, taking a step towards her. He lifted her chin so she would look at him, "Hey, no being sad. It was in the past, for the both of us. And now we have everything we want." He leaned in to kiss her forehead, "We're on vacation, sadness is not allowed. Let me see that pretty smile of yours."

Happy pursed her lips, then a small smile lit up her face. Toby pulled her to him. She lightly wrapped her arms around his back, careful of his sunburn. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"There's my girl," he murmured, then took a step back, "Go have fun at the," he laughed, "spa. Gosh that's weird. I never thought I'd ever say that. In my entire life. I can't wait until Paige finds out. She'll be dragging you there all the time now."

Happy reached up and pulled his ear, bringing his head down to eye level, "You say one word about this to the team and you're going to regret it, got it?"

Toby carefully pried her hand off his ear, "Got it. My lips are sealed."

"I knew you were smart," she said, patting his cheek, "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Happy really didn't want to go to the spa. Well she did, but not to get a massage. She had walked by there the other day and saw a computer in an office behind the check-in counter. From what she could tell, it appeared no one used the office, let alone the computer. If she could get to the computer, she could send her plans she had formed in her mind at the beach to Walter. She had been anxious to get them to Walt. She didn't want Toby to find out and she knew she couldn't keep anything from Toby for long, plus she didn't want to take anymore time away from being with him. So the quicker she did this, the quicker she could get back to him so they could enjoy their time together.

She opened the door to the spa, preparing an excuse as to why she needed to use the office, but was surprised when she didn't see anyone. She heard a loud voice coming from down the hall. It sounded like someone was on the phone and they were pretty mad. She walked down the hall and peaked into the room the voice was coming out of. Inside she saw a woman in her early twenties talking on the phone. She sat down while Happy was spying. Happy smiled and snuck back down the hall to the office. The body language of the woman suggested that she was settling in for a long conversation. Happy would guess she had at least a half an hour, plenty of time for her to get done what she needed to.

She closed the door to the office behind her and stopped, mouth hanging open. The computer in front of her was from the late 90s. She cursed, this computer was going to cause problems. But she didn't have any other options. The only other computer she had seen was in the main office behind the front desk and in the middle of the day there was too much traffic - she would be caught. She turned it on, waiting for five minutes just for it to fully turn on. Once it was finally on, and processing very slowly, she was able to get started. She quickly ran a few programs and wrote a few lines of code, something she had picked up from Sylvester, that sped up the processing speed of the computer. It wasn't great, but it helped a little.

Looking through all the programs on the computer, Happy knew she was going to have to get creative to make up the plans to get the diamonds. She opened Word and quickly typed out the best way to get into the office, including how to bypass the security - which was all done by taking the elevator up to the roof, where there was no security, and then using the air vents to drop into the CEO's office. Since all the of security was outside of the office, no one would know they were there. Then, once inside, they were going to have to remove the safe from the wall, since a safe like that will have to be cut into and they wouldn't have the time at the office. She clearly typed out which tools to use and exactly where to make cuts to not sacrifice the integrity of the wall.

Once the safe was out, it would be too large to carry downstairs, as well as too obvious. So she had designed a weight and pulley system they could use to lower the safe to ground, which would involved cutting open the window and attaching the pulley system to the roof of the building.

As soon as she finished typing up her instructions, she opened up Paint. It was the only thing on the computer that would allow her to draw up her plans for the pulley system. Before she could get started, though, she heard a voice outside the door.

"Hey, hold on Jim, I thought I heard something. Don't hang up. What if someone tries to kill me?"

The doorknob to the office started to turn. Happy quickly shut off the monitor and dove under the desk.

"Hello?" the woman called out nervously, "Is anyone in here?"

Happy held her breath, hoping she wouldn't come into the room.

"Phew," the girl said, shutting the door behind her, "Jim, I just checked the room and no one was there. Now where were we? Oh yeah, do you really think your mother will like me?"

Happy slowly crawled out from under the desk, making sure the door was really closed. When she saw that it was, she settled back down in the chair and waited for the monitor to turn back on. When it finally turned back on, she drew out the plans as best as she could on an outdated program. It wasn't ideal but Walter would get the picture. He was smart enough to figure out what she was trying to do. She sighed in relief when she saw the computer was connected to the Internet. Attaching the files, she sent a quick email to him - reminding him again to keep quiet.

Quietly, she walked over to the door, opening it slightly to get a look outside. What she saw was not good. The girl was finally off her phone, talking to the masseuse. Three other guests of the resort were waiting to be helped. There was no way she could go out that door right then. She sighed heavily and shut the door. She was just going to have to wait. After 15 minutes and pressing her ear to the door twenty times, everyone was still out there. She looked at her watch, surprise rushing through her when she saw that she had been in there for almost two hours.

'Damn it, not good,' she muttered under her breath. Toby was probably back already or would be soon. He would wonder where she was and come looking for her. She did not need him figuring out what she was up to. Her only option was to go out the window. Opening it up, she pushed the screen out with little force. Pulling a chair over to beneath the window, she used it to help her climb out, shutting the window behind her. She popped the screen back in as best she could and made her way to her room, glad to see Toby wasn't back when she got there.

••••••••••

Toby was still baffled by Happy's want to go to the spa as he made his way to town. It was so unlike her. But, it had given him an excuse to go into town without raising suspicion. He needed to get ahold of Sly, update him on what he figured out. Once Sly knew, Toby could let it go and go back to his vacation with no work. He had just needed a small timeout from the vacation for work; just something to occupy his mind for a short time. He couldn't tell Happy, he didn't want her thinking the worst, that work was more important than her. That couldn't be further from the truth. If he had to, he would give up work for her - although it would be hard, but he'd make it work.

He found the bookstore he had told Happy about. During one of their brief trips to town, Toby struck up a conversation with the owner. Offhandedly, he mentioned how they weren't in contact with anyone back home. The owner had offered up his computer, if Toby needed it. At the time, Toby wanted nothing to do with that, but now he just hoped the offer was still available.

He opened the door to the bookstore and was instantly comforted by the smell of books. Aside from Happy, it was one of his favorite smells. He smiled.

"Ah, Dr. Curtis, you've come back," the owner greeted him.

Toby shook his hand, "Indeed I did. There were a few books that I was interested in. I also was wondering if your offer to use the computer still stood? There is a colleague of mine I'd like to get in touch with."

"Ah, yes, of course. Follow me."

Once Toby was alone, he quickly video chatted with Sylvester, telling him his suspicions. Sly then filled him in on the new developments of the case. There was nothing more Toby could do for them at that time. At hearing that, Toby felt a little relieved. As much as he missed working, he had his fill of it on vacation. It was time to go back to what vacation is supposed to be - time off. He talked to Sly for a few more minutes then hung up.

By the time Toby had purchased a few books and a magazine about motorcycles for Happy and made his way back to their resort, Toby had been gone for two and half hours - a lot longer than he had expected. He was anxious to hear about how the spa trip went for Happy. He chuckled and shook his head as he thought of it again. Before they started dating, Happy could barely tolerate his touch, let alone a touch from a random stranger. Throughout their time together, Happy had grown to love his touch, even showing her affection for him through it, but she still hated it when a random person, or even another member of the team, touched her, even slightly.

Toby wasn't surprised that he heard the shower running when got he back. Happy probably hated the smell of the oils or wanted to wash off the feeling of the masseuses hands. He quickly shed his clothes, then stepped into the shower behind her, sliding his hands around her waist and kissing her shoulder. The warm water stung his burnt skin a little, but it was worth it to be with Happy.

Happy leaned back against his chest and looked up, "Hi, you're back."

Toby kissed her forehead, "Astute observation."

Happy just rolled her eyes.

"So, how was the spa?" he asked, grinning down at her as he drew circles on her stomach.

She shrugged, "Uncomfortable. I don't think I'll be going back."

Toby started laughing, pulling her closer to his body. Happy turned in his arms, looping hers around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

"It's not funny, Doc."

Toby shook his head, trying to control his laughter, "It sort of is, babe. I just keep imagining what your face probably looked like when they started massaging you. I sort of wish I had been there."

"From here on out, your hands are the only ones that can touch me."

Toby grinned, "Well that I don't mind, Hap." He ran his hand over her body, squeezing her curves.

Happy raised up to kiss him softly. There was a change in her demeanor, but Toby couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed, well, happy, less tightly strung than she had been for a couple days.

"I think the rest of this vacation if going to be the best. I just have a really good feeling about it," she said quietly, but excitedly.

He smiled sweetly, then leaned down to press his lips to hers again, "I couldn't agree more."

••••••••••

For four more days, the vacation had been great, but the boredom of nothing to do with their brains was coming back. The need for work was strong in both of them. They had stayed distracted and focused on one another for four days, but the appeal of hiking and swimming and exploring was once again waning. Work was calling to both of them.

They were sitting at a table in the resort restaurant, waiting for their lunch to arrive. Their conversation had waned off as they both tried to quiet the screaming in their heads for work. Toby was looking around the room, forming an analysis for each and every person there, while Happy was busy building something out of their utensils and the salt shaker.

All of a sudden, Happy stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Toby mumbled in acknowledgment, but barely looked at her as she walked away. Just a minute later, Toby stood up and walked in the opposite direction, stopping to inform their waiter they would both be right back. He quickly made his way to the front desk, to the phone he first used to call Sly. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a certain small, raven haired, mechanical genius already at the phone and talking to their boss.

"Walt, it's me again. Is anything new going on? Did you get the diamonds?"

Toby quietly snuck up behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Busted."

Happy jumped with a start, whirling around to face him, almost dropping the phone in the process. She glared at Toby.

"I'm going to have to call you back," she said, then slammed the phone down. "I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to play innocent.

Toby laughed, "You were talking to Walter about work. Admit it, you're bored."

Happy sighed and looked down at her hands playing nervously, "It's not that I'm bored. I-I just don't know what to do with all this time off, with nothing to work on." She looked up, a sad expression on her face, "Do you hate me?"

He shook his head quickly, grabbing one of her hands, "I could never hate you, Hap. Especially when I was going to do the same thing. I get where you're coming from. I've loved every second here with you, but my brain is yelling at me to give it something, anything to do. And I know there's more to this diamond case than they are letting on and it's bugging me."

Happy looked relieved, "Thank god. I was worried you'd be mad. I, uh, I didn't actually go get a massage the other day. I used the computer there to form plans for Walter."

Toby laughed, "I knew it was strange that you wanted to go to the spa. I just couldn't believe it!" He squeezed her hand, "How about we go back to lunch and figure out what to do together. I'm not ready to leave here yet, but we do need to do something."

Happy smile up at him and fell into step beside him. She stopped suddenly, "Wait, how'd you know about the diamonds?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, I may have done some profiling for them," he said sheepishly. "I built a wifi booster so we could get internet in our room and I could download the files. Then I looked them over at the beach the other day. When I went to the bookstore, the owner let me use his computer to let Sly know."

They started walking again.

"When did you do that? Build the booster, I mean," Happy asked, surprised he even knew how to do that.

"Five or six days ago."

"The night you left the bed. That was the night I called Walter for the first time," she admitted.

Toby gave her a questioning look as they took their seats.

Happy smirked, "I rewired the phone in the bathroom so I could make calls."

"Ah," Toby said in understanding, "That's why you had my shirt on when I came back to bed. I was wondering when you put it on."

They ate silently for a few minutes, when Toby finally broke the silence by laughing quietly.

"What's so funny, Doc?"

"I just can't believe that we both did that. Sneak off to do work."

Happy started chuckling herself, "I guess we suck at this vacation thing."

Toby reached across the table, lightly brushing his fingers across the back of her hand, "Our whole lives revolve around work. We simply underestimated how much we need it. We thought we wanted time off from work, which we did, but we can't let it go completely for this long."

"We need work," she stated simply.

He nodded, "Appears so. But that doesn't mean we can't go on vacation. We just-"

"Shouldn't go off grid again," Happy finished for him.

"Exactly. We need work if we want it. So next time, we're going to a place with computers and cell service and Internet."

Happy smiled, "But we're telling Walter he can't bother us unless we call him first, right?"

Toby laughed, "Oh for sure. If he thought we were readily available for work, he would never leave us alone.

"So what are we going to do?" Happy asked quietly, turning her hand over to link her fingers with his.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I went behind your back," she rushed out, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You've been trying to make this so perfect for me. And I don't want to leave. I want to stay and enjoy the rest of the vacation with you."

Toby smiled reassuringly at her, "It's okay, Hap. I didn't think for one second that you weren't having fun. And I did the same thing. I didn't want to ruin this for you, so I stayed quiet. What if we check in on the team and we can help them from here? It doesn't mean we spend the rest of the vacation doing work, just the opposite. We can help them out and then we'll go back to vacation."

"Good," Happy sounded relieved.

Toby stood up and pulled her from her seat, pushing the hair off her forehead before kissing it gently. When he pulled back, he had a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"I know we both should probably be mad. I mean we were lying and going behind each other's back-"

"For good reason!" Happy interrupted him.

Toby smiled gently at her, "Yeah, for good reason," he slid his hands down her arms, linking their fingers. He leaned in and whispered quietly, "But is it strange that's I'm not mad? I just find all of this sneaky work sexy. Like I'm very turned on right now."

Happy stepped closer and kissed his jaw, trailing her fingers up his arms to his chest, "It's not strange at all. It is sexy. Just the thought of you building a wifi booster, yeah that's hot." She pulled his head down for a hot kiss, then she added breathlessly, "You know, we could always call Walter tomorrow. I'm suddenly not in the mood for work."

Toby grinned and started dragging her down the hall towards their room, "Yeah, me either."

••••••••••

"Home sweet home," Toby announced as he threw open the front door.

"I liked vacation, but our bed is going to feel so good tonight," Happy said, slumping on to the couch, poorly hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Are you two kids coming in to the garage tomorrow?" Cabe asked from the door. He had picked them up from the airport and helped them carry their bags in.

Toby shook his head vehemently, "Hell no. We're taking a day to readjust to being back."

Cabe smirked, "You just don't want to deal with everything Walter will throw your way yet."

Toby clapped the older man on the back, "Correctamundo, old man."

Cabe slapped the back of his head, "Watch it,"

"Toby, be nice. Let him go home now," Happy scolded Toby. "Thanks for picking us up, Cabe."

"My pleasure. See you two on Monday. We missed you guys. Don't tell the others, but this team just doesn't feel right if you two aren't there. We definitely wouldn't have been able to solve the case as quickly."

Once the door was shut, Toby made his way over to the couch, collapsing next to Happy. She shifted, throwing her legs over his lap. He started drawing patterns on her thigh.

"Thank you," Happy said quietly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

She was silent for a second, "Thank you for taking me on my first vacation. It was perfect. Everything I always thought a vacation was."

Toby smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Anytime, baby. I'm just glad it was what you wanted. I thought that you'd like the beach."

Happy looked up at him, turning his chin so he could look at her eyes and see the truth there, "Anything would've been perfect. I don't need a beach or a nice resort. I'd be fine with a crappy hotel in the middle of nowhere. Just as long as you were there." She took a deep breath, "When I was little, I thought that vacation was supposed to be a big, expensive trip - going somewhere you've never been before, seeing new things. But I realize now, that's not it. Vacation is just taking the time off to be with people you love. Spending time with your family, no matter what it is. And that's what that was, Doc. I enjoyed myself because I got to spend time with you, with my family."

Toby stared at her with wide eyes. It wasn't often that Happy told him what she was feeling and thinking. So when she did, he never knew what to say. Words wouldn't come to him. So he did what he always did when he didn't know what to say, he made a joke.

"Aw look, Happy Quinn is being sentimental."

Happy hit his chest and got up, "Way to ruin the moment, Tobes."

She started walking away, but Toby wrapped his arm around her waist, forcing her back down and on his lap. He kissed the side of her head and then her forehead when she turned to look at him.

"Thank you for letting me take you. You're right, vacation is about who you're with, not what you're doing. You've always been my family, Hap, and you always will be. I love you and I'm really sorry I'm a jerk when I don't know what to say. But everything you said was perfect. I'm so glad that I get to be your family babe. It means the world to me."

"I love you too." Happy leaned in to kiss him gently before laying her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a long time, not moving.

Finally, Toby broke the silence, "Vacation was a lot of fun. Even if we suck at taking time off."

They shared a laugh.

"Yeah, we need to get better at that."

Toby ran his hand up Happy's back, "That's for sure. We better learn how to properly take a vacation before our honeymoon. I really don't want to work when we're celebrating finally being married."

Happy sat up, giving Toby a weird look, "What are you talking about?"

Toby smiled and leaned down to his bag he put down at his feet, "Oh did I forget to mention this on vacation?" He sat up, pulling a small box out of the bag. Slowly he opened the box. Happy gasped when she saw the ring inside, "I love you Happy Quinn and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. These past two weeks only made that more obvious. So I'm asking again, will you marry me? Because I can't imagine life without you." He paused and let a grin grow on his face as he waited for an answer. After a few seconds of silence, he cleared his throat, "Are you going to say yes this time?"

Happy didn't say anything as she stared in shock, her eyes flitting back and forth between the ring and Toby. With trembling hands, she reached out and grabbed the ring from him. Slowly she stood up and started walking away towards their bedroom.

Toby was confused. He for sure thought she would say yes this time, not stay silent. "So is that a yes?" he asked cautiously.

Happy smirked over her shoulder and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Toby just looked after her, "What?"

"I'm not answering you right now. Not after you were such a jerk," she said and continued down the hall.

Toby flopped back against the couch and groaned, "Seriously?" he called out, "I said I was sorry. Hap? Happy? Baby, you gonna come back out here? Snicker doodle lovey, don't do this."

He sat there for five minutes, fully expecting her to come back out and answer him, but she didn't. Finally, he couldn't take the wait anymore, so he got up and followed her to the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was waiting for him. His mouth dropped open and he slowly started walking towards Happy laying on the bed, wearing nothing but his ring. She bit her lip and gave him a shy smile.

"Took you long enough to come back here."

"I fully regret not following you the second you left," he murmured, sliding his hand up her bare leg before taking a seat on the bed next to her.

Toby leaned down to kiss her gently, but Happy wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and forcefully pulled his head to hers, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Happy let out a small moan from the back of her throat as Toby's hands ran over her body. When they finally pulled apart, Happy smiled softly at him, her eyes twinkling.

"For the record, my answer is yes."


End file.
